


The Little Red Dress

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Swordvan, fem mercs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper goes dress shopping with her boyfriend but she has a hard time feeling confident. Demo here is fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Red Dress

“I’m not coming out!” Sniper grumbled.

            “Lass, c’mon,” Demo sighed. “It's bin thirty minutes.”

            “I look stupid.”

            “Love, please come it. Ah swear Ah willnae laugh at ye. Besides, Ah thought ye liked th' frock.”

            She did like the dress but Sniper hardly wore dresses. She felt odd in them. Plus, she wasn’t graceful or demure like Pauling was. She was tall, lanky and tomboyish. Dresses weren’t made for her, they were made for the pretty perfect girls. But she did need a dress to go to this wedding and Tavish had spent all day helping her pick one out. Sighing, she opened the door of the dressing room and came out.

            “Okay, how bad does it look?”

            The dress was red and it squeezed her body, making her look curvier than she was. The top of the dress was low cut with sheer shoulders.

            “Tavish?”

            Tavish was just starring at her. Sniper bit her lip. Did she look that bad? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Maybe she should just turn around and take it off.

            “'At frock looks perfect oan ye love.”

            Sniper felt her face turn red. No one had ever said a dress looked nice on her. Never. Her heart sang when she heard those words but she would never admit it. Still, it was nice to feel pretty even if it was just for a little while. Tavish stood up and walked over to her, admiring the dress. Sniper blushed a bit more. This was all new to her.

            “Why are ye blushin'?”

            “I’ve just never felt this pretty before.” She said.

            “But you’re always pretty.” Tavish reached up and caressed her face.

            This was something Sniper had a hard time believing. But Tavish was constantly reassuring that she was beautiful. He loved her long legs and muscular arms. He didn’t care if she came back from a mission covered in muck. Tavish even liked her stringy, messy mop of brown hair. And that spoke volumes. Maybe she didn’t have to be beautiful to everyone else. Being beautiful to just Tavish? That was enough for her.

            “Ye ken, Ah think this frock would look better oan mah bedroom fluir.” Tavish gave her a grin.

            “Tavish, how dare you!” Sniper gasped in mock shock. “What kind of woman do you think I am?”

            “An extremely sexy one.” Tavish pulled her closer.

            “Well,” Sniper grinned. “We are the only two in this store and I do have a dressing room.”

            “Ah loch th' way ye hink cutie.”

            Sniper kissed Tavish before taking his hand and pulling him into the dressing room.

           


End file.
